Fallen
by Saranade
Summary: The sword was at his neck. Would he take slavery over life? Would he bow to the one he despised? Would you give your pride and freedom for the beat of your heart?NonAU!Short 100 to 150 word drabble. Not what you think!
1. Fallen

Wow. Just. Wow. I made this in literally 3 minutes! Yay! Oh yeah, it has a twist! Heheheheheh!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...yet...goes of with a Rumiko Takahashi shaped net Oh Takahashi-sensi!

* * *

"Bow and beg for mercy. Maybe then I shall let you live."

I cast a sidelong glace toward the powerful sword that was touching my neck. I would not bow. Not to him.

I shifted as the sword made a small cut on my throat.

"Bow. Say, 'I beg you for mercy, master'."

The sword made the cut a little larger. 'Damn!'

I slowly fell to my knees, avoiding the silver-haired man's amber gaze.

"I beg you for Nothing!"

The sword moved from its spot at my neck and slashed the inside of my shoulder, tearing it's insides.

I gasped.

"I beg of you, mercy."

"Mercy, what?" The sword went a bit deeper.

"I beg of you mercy, Master!"

"Good." The sword was removed as my new master smirked.

He raised it, waist level, and I bowed my head.

Returning it to his sheath he spoke, satisfied, "The _great_ Sesshomaru has fallen."

* * *

Wow! This came out of nowhere! I was just reading some fanfics and then pop! Here it was! I think it's one of my best yet even to it's really short.

IMPORTANT: TO PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORIES!!! I AM STARTING A CHAPTER FANFIC!!!!

It's about the Inu Tachi realizing that you don't have to be related to be a family. Then it hits them head on. It will be InuxKag, SanxMir, maybe some KogxAya, dunno yet. Anyway major Hojo and Kikyo bashing but still in character;) So it'll 'prolly be in first person view _alot_. But it's gonna be atleast 12 chapters! Yay!

If you want to read the first chapter before I release it you can message me and give me suggestions. I'm looking for a beta. The beta gets a full story outline, what I have so far, and all my new ideas!

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! You motivate me so! Just click the sexy blue button down there by the left!


	2. Execution

Weeeeheeeee. Here it is! Part two!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. Well, I do in fantasy land...and retard world...but not in reality!! '( Trust me. If I did...THERE WOULD BE MORE EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!!

"talking" _'thinking' emphasis_

* * *

How had this happened? I, Sesshomaru, had screwed up. For once in my Kami forsaken life, I had failed. And the thought plauged my normally emotionless face.

Had I really gone and created a monster? Had I really caused all this? The answer, I knew, was Yes. It was my fault I was in shackles. It was my fault that I was a slave. It was my fault that I served this _thing_. This hanyou. My brother...InuYasha.  
It was all my fault, and he was going to make my life a living hell. Why? Because I had done that to him. When he was a mere child, I was the reason for most of his pain. When he was a child I had beat him senseless for being a hanyou. And he deserved it. No. Correction. He deserves it. He has defiled our bloodline. And that, I cannot forgive him for. I shall never forgive him or my Father. I shall never forgive his whore of a mother. _Izayoi_. That bitch. She was the reasons for all my problems. She and her bastard son.

I stood up in a dignified manner and faced the crowd before me. I looked everyone of those worthless, pathetic demons in the eye, and my face still emotionless, I said my final words before my execution.

"What was my fault? What was my great demise? Letting my bastard brother live"  
I spat the words in disgust. Immeadiately, I felt the sword puncture my stomach. It twisted painfully, but I still did not move or grimace. I was Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, and I would not meet an undignified end. The sword removed itself and I almost gasped as it was thrust through my heart.

_'What a pity, that beating in my chest really hadn't been my imagination.'_

I fell to the ground, almost in slow motion, and watched the faces of the audience. Mine was still blank. I lay there, waiting for death to claim me while I heard my ex-master speak.

"And this is what happens when one defiles the family blood. Let this lay stand to all of you. Heracy and treason will not be tolerated. Bewarned. I can hold a grudge."

The last thing I saw before I died was the cruel smirk of the hanyou. But I was satisfied. I would die Sesshomaru, dignified and apathetic. A man to be feared. A man who could only be taken down when it was allowed. A man...who was invincible. A man...who liked to imagine things.

* * *

Ta-da! Yes I know its been...counts on fingers 8 months since I updated this but here it is! Remember that 12 chapter story? Its not coming lol. Sorry!!! Buuuuuuuut...I might add more to this/make a new story if you click that uber shmexy button down there and leave me a review . 


End file.
